Talladega College Minority Biomedical Research Program is designed to contribute to the amelioration of the dearth of minorities in biomedical research and related fields, while assisting in the prevention of a national manpower shortage of biomedical scientists. The primary site of the program, Talladega College, is one of the Historically Black Colleges and Universities. The specific objectives of the program are to: 1. Improve upon the biomedical research capability at Talladega College. 2. Increase the number of undergraduates choosing careers in biomedical fields. 3. Provide faculty members with the opportunity to upgrade skills in biomedical research. 4. Develop a biomedical focus in a specific biomedical area. The mechanisms and activities to be used to achieve the objectives above include: 1. A series of well designed enrichment activities: seminars, workshops, field trips, consultations, courses. 2. On and off campus research for faculty and students. 3. Collaboration with researchers at New York University and other places. 4. Salary and release time support for students and faculty. The on campus research, employing several investigations center around the inviro cultivation of Trypanosoma brucei.